The present invention concerns the assembly of two parts to each other, so as to obtain two parts assembled by clamping or conversely two parts that can move relative to each other.
To achieve a moveable assembly (for example a rotating bearing), it is known to have several manufacturing steps consisting, first of all, in very precisely machining at least three parts to be moveably mounted. Next, at least two of these parts must be assembled by screws, bonding, welding or other means, in order to partly confine the third part which is to remain moveable. Making this moveable assembly requires that the final play between the two parts is sufficient to allow them to be able to move in relation to each other. This play must not be too large, otherwise there is a risk of one part being shifted in relation to the other which is not ideal. It is thus complex and expensive to make this type of assembly.
To make immobile/sealed assemblies, it is possible to form a thread for the assembly or to bond, braze, weld or rivet the parts to each other.
Certain problems may appear. Indeed, sometimes the aforementioned known means cannot be used. Firstly, these methods cannot be used because they are not possible. For example, it is not possible to make a thread in a fragile material without breaking the part.
Secondly, these methods cannot be used because undesirable effects occur, for example the degassing of the adhesive material.